thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space!
A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space! is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "A Mind is a Terrible Thing...In Space!" on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Mark Gagliardi and Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Marc Evan Jackson and Mark Gagliardi *The Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Billy the Bot - Mike Phirman Detailed Summary After being shot with a science gun by Billy the Bot, Sparks Nevada and Croach the Tracker's bodies are switched. They both have problems adjusting to one another's bodies and spend several minutes arguing over whose body is superior. Billy threatens to break the science gun unless Sparks and Croach surrender their weapons. Sparks asks Croach to draw his weapons on Billy, but Croach is too distracted by experiencing life in a human body. Sparks is unable to control Croach's far more complicated body and cannot draw his weapon. Sparks offers Billy anything he wants in order to switch them back, but he shoots Sparks (in Croach's body) with a regular gun instead. Sparks is grossed out by Croach's Nah Nohtek kicking in and healing him. Croach realizes he cannot pronounce Martian words correctly with the human single tongue, and laughs, a feeling which he cannot control. Croach gets the giggles for the first time, very much enjoying it. He does not feel the need to quantify the experience. He realizes the simplicity of the human body magnifies each sense due to feelings, and likes being in a human body. Just as Billy is about to shoot Croach, in Sparks' body, The Red Plains Rider appears and shoots Billy's remaining arm off. After explaining to Red what has happened, Croach apologizes to Red for leaving her. He explains that the onslaught of emotions in Sparks' body caused him to realize he was callous for leaving Red without telling her, only leaving her a note. He explains that their physiognomies are non-complimentary, and he did not communicate his unhappiness until he left. Croach attempts to apologize with a kiss, and says that now that they're in compatible bodies their relationship will be easier. Red insists she's not there to see Croach about their relationship, but to inform Sparks that there's a major catastrophe about to happen. Croach, attempting to show Red what she means to him, shows Red his (or in this case Sparks') feet. Croach says he cares more for her than the entire planet, but Red suggests they're leftover feelings from Sparks' body. Red decides to swtich Sparks and Croach back to their rightful bodies. Afterward, Red asks Croach if he would still like to show her his feet, and he says he needs time for further analysis, breaking Red's heart. Red informs Sparks that there's Science Aliens drilling into the core of the planet, and Billy says that he saw a Science Alien mailing a postcard that said that Mars would be the ideal weapon for their fight against the "other ones", which is how he knew the science alien had weapons. Sparks arrests Billy and Croach puts him in a cell. Sparks offers to have Red help check out the science aliens, but she turns him down and leaves. Notes *According to the commentary for this episode (linked below), Mark Gagliardi performed the Sparks Nevada theme as Sparks Nevada in this episode, but the audio was lost, so instead the theme song was sung by Marc Evan Jackson as normal, probably lifted from another episode. *Barre Duryea does the "When we last left our hero" voiceover (post-production) due to the audio loss. *Episode commentary by Ben Blacker. *Unofficial Transcript by SparksSpeaks. Continuity * This is the 51st episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is Tales from the Black Lagoon - The Search for Marnie Bennett part 3. * The next episode is Christmas on Mars. * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #47, The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! * The next episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #53, War of the World. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on June 4, 2011 and released December 12th, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:June 2011 segments